An electronic cigarette is a product that heats and further atomizes tobacco juice, providing a kind of substitute of cigarettes for smokers, and is getting more and more popular.
For a typical electronic cigarette, in order to simulate a smoking effect of real cigarette, usually a LED light needs to be mounted. Thus, when electronic cigarettes users smoke, LED lights begin emitting light; when they stop smoking, LED lights stop emitting light. In this way, when smoking an electronic cigarette, a smoking effect likes smoking the real cigarette can be achieved.
The typical electronic cigarette can achieve a simulation of smoking effect of real cigarette through LED light. However, the LED light only has two states including emitting light and stopping emitting light, which makes the smoking experience effect bad, and can not meet the needs of electronic cigarettes users well.